Meant To Be
by Patty Loves Giraffes
Summary: Bolin decides to bring Asami out to the fair. I apologize I suck at summaries. Major Pairing: Bosami. Slight Makorra. Better inside.


**I do not own The Legend of Korra.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Asami stared at them, her green eyes holding tears. She just couldn't believe it. Why? Why would he break her heart like that? Was he just using her? No, that was not right, it couldn't be right, he said he cared for her, but he also said he loved her. Confused by it all, the black haired beauty walked away from the window and sat down at the dining room table, she didn't understand why he would do this to her, why he would just break her heart into two.

Something in the back of her mind told her that they belonged together, that they were meant to be, but Asami didn't want to listen to it. She knew she had to come to terms with it someday, but that didn't mean that it had to happen today. Asami sighed and got up again, not wanting to hear the laughs of the Avatar and her ex-boyfriend.

Asami went into the kitchen, her tears springing out of her eyes, thinking she was alone, but in all reality she wasn't.

"Hey, Asami, what's wrong?" Bolin asked behind her. Asami jumped and turned around, quickly drying the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"Nothing" she told him, plastering on a fake smile. Bolin looked at her, studying her face.

"No you're not, Asami, maybe good ol' Bolin can help you!" Bolin said happily. Asami looked at him. Her green eyes held confusion in them.

"I seriously doubt that, Bolin." Asami told her, folding her arms across her chest.

Bolin smiled and looked at the beauty. She was certainly sad about everything that has been going on between Mako and Korra, and Bolin has seen that. He too had the same feeling when Mako and Korra announced that they were going out together. That pain that feels like someone had stabbed you in the heart and you feel as if you can never recover from such a thing. Bolin smiled lightly at her and put his hand on her delicate shoulder.

"Come on, Asami, let's go have some fun!" He told her. She gave him a questioning look, not knowing what was going on, but when he grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the ferry; Asami felt something that she never felt when Mako touched her.

It confused Asami of how new and exciting this feeling was. What could it possibly mean? Sure Asami had many boyfriends and guy friends, but this new feeling was something she never felt before. It was like lightning had struck her hand, but not quite as painful as lightning, electricity maybe, but it was also mixed with something also indescribable, but what was it?

It wasn't long before they were stopped, when Asami fell out of her trance of having Bolin touch her hand.

"Where are you going, Bo?" Asami heard Mako ask behind her. They turned around and saw Mako either covered in sweat or water, Korra was right behind him in the same state.

"Just taking Asami to the fair that came into town a few days ago." Bolin answered. Mako smiled and nodded, something Asami always craved whenever she saw him, but now she didn't crave for that smile, instead she just felt mutual around him.

"Okay, just don't be out for too long!" Mako told them.

"Yeah, you know how much this guy worries when you're out too late!" Korra added.

Mako looked at Korra and smiled at her.

"I'm going to get you, Korra!" Mako told her. Korra put on a crazed smile and looked at him.

"Not if you can't get me!" Korra yelled over her shoulder as she sped away from Mako, who was already chasing her.

Bolin laughed slightly and continued to drag Asami to the ferry before it left.

"Come on, Asami, we don't want to miss it!" Bolin told her. Asami nodded and followed him to the ferry.

Once they were on, Asami sat down on one of seats on the small ferry. Her black wavy hair swayed gently in the wind, and her expression was unreadable. Bolin didn't know if she was happy that he was taking her out or not, causing him to panic slightly.

"What if she isn't enjoying herself, Pabu?" Bolin asked his fire ferret, who of course was with him. Pabu gave him a little head tilt, his beady brown eyes looking at Bolin as if he had gone crazy. Bolin frowned and put the little fire ferret down on the floor. "I see how it is, Pabu." Bolin said to him, glaring down at him.

Once they hit the dock, Bolin grabbed Asami's hand and ran off the ferry, tipping the ferry man in the process. Bolin zoomed off to the fair, with Asami struggling to keep up, even though their hands were stuck together like glue. Once they got to the fair, Asami was struggling to catch her breath, and Bolin was just looking at the fair with a big grin on his face.

"Last time I was at the fair was when my parents were alive, so just being here again brings back so many memories." Bolin told her.

Asami smiled and looked at him. She just realized how his green eyes shined out in front her like stars that burned brightly. Asami shook her head, trying to get whatever had hit her out of her head. '_How?'_ she thought. _'How can I like Bolin? I mean I just like him as a friend right? At least that's what I thought before all of this happened.' _ She couldn't be serious about this. Sure Bolin was nice and thoughtful for her wellbeing, but still it just seemed irrational to her.

"Come on, Asami, let's go!" Bolin told her.

Bolin then grabbed her and once more, and dragged her to the entrance of the fair. He then paid for the tickets and then went into the fair with Asami at his heels.

"Let's go on that ride first!" Bolin told her, pointing at some bumper cars.

Asami smiled and ran over to the bumper cars. "Well, come on then!" She told him, this time dragging him to them.

Bolin smiled, trying to shake away the sudden zap when their fingers met. Asami gave him a curious look when she felt him shaking her hand off.

"Is everything alright, Bolin? Do you not want to hold my hand?" She asked him, her soft green eyes gleaming at him.

"Oh, no, no, no, that's not it at all! Let's just go to the bumper cars, alright?" Bolin said quickly, now dragging her to the bumper cars.

Asami smiled and nodded. They then got on line, waiting for their turn to be up. Once it was their turn, they both got on one of the many car selection. So many to choose from, yet so little time to decide from, Asami then decided she would go with the purple one with the shinier coat. Smiling to herself she got in on her selection and moved it around as Bolin got into a green car.

When they heard the bell say they were free to go, Asami went all out; she rammed her car into all of the other cars, not showing any mercy. Asami felt free for once in the last few months. She no longer had to be reminded of Mako, or her father. She just had to be Asami and do what Asami likes.

When the bell went off that they were done, Asami quickly went over to Bolin.

"Let's go on again!" She told him.

Bolin looked at her, he didn't really want to go on again because of how badly she tore up the cars in there, but he was a gentleman wasn't he? So he wouldn't just let a woman not have what she wanted right? Of course right!

"Okay, sure." Bolin told her.

Asami beamed and raced back on line. Bolin saw how much she liked to be in the bumper cars, ripping up all of the other cars, being competitive, and totally out of her normal character. She was almost like Korra, but not quite.

When they were finally done with their fifth round of bumper cars, Bolin called it quits. Asami smiled politely when he told her this, and agreed with him. So they both decided on a nice gentle ride…like the merry-go-round.

"Ooo, I call the fire ferret!" Bolin called, as he climbed on top of the ferret.

Asami giggled softly and climbed on top of a platypus-bear one. The world spun gently around them, and nothing seemed to bother the both of them. Everything was just perfect and they were both having fun, which was a good thing.

When the joy ride was over, they went on the spinning cups, and then played a game to test their own strength. Bolin won Asami a little fire ferret, and Asami won him a cat-owl.

When they finally decided to wind down, they went on the Ferris wheel. It was a calm and peaceful night. The cool air blowing on their faces, and the smell of cotton candy lingered in the air. They talked about things that meant nothing to either one of them, because tonight was the not-caring-night. They weren't going to care about Hiroshi or Mako. They weren't going to care about how much money they spent tonight. This was the night to have fun and sit back and relax, they can dwell on the money tomorrow, but not now.

"Listen, Asami, there's something I need to tell you." Bolin told her.

Asami nodded her head to go further on.

"I really like you, Asami, but not in the friendship sort of way…I was wondering maybe if we could go out on a date, maybe?" Bolin asked.

Asami gave him a smile and then frowned slightly.

"I don't know Bolin, it's just I broke up with Mako a few months ago and-"

Bolin interrupted her and crushed his lips with hers. For a second, Asami was about to smack him, but then she felt herself melt into the kiss. She had no control over her body.

'_It's funny'_ she thought _'how Bolin and I are just the perfect match and here I thought I belonged with Mako, but it is the exact opposite. Mako belongs with Korra, and I belong with Bolin…we were made for each other as the old saying goes.'_

**XXXXXXXX**

"Ah, Bolin, you grow up so fast!" Korra mused as she looked up at her friend at the top of the Ferris wheel.

"Why exactly are we in disguise, Korra?" Mako asked.

"Because, I look cool, and you look like a dork!" Korra told him with a smile.

"Of course" Mako mumbled under his breath.

**XXXXXXXX**

**All done! Wow my first actual Bosami fic! That was fun to write! Sorry if this is really bad! Feel free to make a sequel to this if you like I don't really care.**

**Reviews are welcomed warmly.**


End file.
